


Death by a thousand cuts

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: Regina stayed with Robin for 9 years, one day he broke up with her. | OQ fic that's inspired by one of my favorite tracks to Taylor Swift lover album, it's called death by a thousand cuts. I don't own the title or the rights of the lover album. I don't own any of the characters from once upon a time. |





	Death by a thousand cuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OQ inspired fanfic that i have written in 2 years since the series ended. I am so excited to be writing for this fandom. Let me know what you guys think by posting a review at the end of this chapter. I may end up turning it into a mini series based off of Taylor swifts lover album.  
It will have no specific order because there are a total of 18 tracks. Most of it will be selective.

After 9 years of being in a relationship with Robin he had ended it with Regina. She was not in the mood to figure out what his reasons were. Everything between them was magical and great. He's gone. 

All the memories haunt her at night. She can't escape from the love they shared. She sees him everywhere in this small town. She stayed in bed for a week. Not answering phone calls, or picking Henry up from school. She knew that if she went to the school, they would see each other. She was numb from the aftermath of there split. He was her first love. Her first kiss. Her first time. Her best friend. Her soulmate. Her happy ending. 

The sunshine touched the windows, melted the frost. The cold winter snow filled the room. Everything was white. The walls were white. The ceiling was white. She pulled the white blanket over her face to forget the amount of hours they used to spend in this bed. The sheets still smelled like him. Forest pine. She was trying to block out the parts of him that he touched. Her body, her hips, her love, and her time. 

When she did have to get out of bed she dressed to kill the time. She drove the long way to the office. She stopped at the traffic lights. Needing someone to talk with. Emma Swan kept nagging her like a sore thumb. She didn't want the charmings up in her business. She was just fine. No one seemed to ask. They were more concerned with there daughter. She was fine. The traffic lights changed from red to yellow, from yellow to green. 

She asked the traffic lights if it will be alright, they say “I don't know.”

They said it was a great love. 

One for the ages. 

If the stories over then why am I still writing pages?. 

Regina still had the page that was supposed to be there happy ending. It got boarded up. She didn't want to let go of him. He told her to move on. She reread the texts they used to send. They shared everything. He knew her better than anyone. He could tell when she was drunk, sober, hungover, in love, sad, broken, shattered, whole, empty, lost, or found. He cared about the little things. Her hopes, her dreams, her future plans. 

Saying goodbye is death by a thousand cuts,   
Flashbacks waking me up. Getting drunk but it's not enough.   
‘Cause the morning comes and your not my baby. 

They were going to be the couple that grows old together. She would be an old woman and he would die by her side. She was his drug. He got high from her touch, her hips, her wine, her trust, her spirit. She gave him everything but it wasn't enough. 

My body, my love   
My trust ( it's death by a thousand cuts.)   
But it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough, no, no. 

Regina wanted to murder Tinkerbell with a burning passion. She said that he was her soulmate. This was her second chance at a happy ending. She never went into the bar for a reason. This was the reason. All good things are meant to end. The magic, the pastel colors, and sparkles are gone. 

I took the long way home   
I ask the traffic lights if it will be alright   
They say, “I don't know.”


End file.
